


Along the Way

by altairattorney



Category: Journey (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened once. And what you did was just the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [games9000](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=games9000).



Something awakens in the air when I follow your steps. A companion warm and cheerful – met a split second ago in the sand, and it has already been hours.  
  
The sound of your voice echoes so far. I cannot help wondering what instinct is leading us on the same trails, tracing our roads so sure when we are so weak, so hopelessly bound to fall. But keep yourself close, we will stand a little longer.  
  
Our journey was like swimming in a river of memories; whatever brought us together must have led both of us, at least once. It seemed to be but a mirage in the desert – the sand can show you other worlds, make you feel uniquely alive, as if all the places were already yours and each second a part of your time. But now that we are here, within the misery of this ice that breaks our voices and our affection, I cannot pretend this feeling just is an illusion.  
  
I must cling to it, or we will die.  
  
I have always known your moves and your song, the patterns you leave in the snow – I have heard this rhythm before, in another storm. Was it when I left something else behind? Something of me – of us? I may be wrong, but I feel it. This is not new to me.  
  
The wind tears away our hope, and there is nothing else. A spark of familiar warmth. You are all I have left. I am sure your light is the deepest treasure that lies in me, the last thing I will ever lose – this blizzard won’t even spare you – and the last thing to fade, right before I freeze.  
  
I should lose myself now. However, what is going on is completely different. This empty world and this light, oh, I know too well.  
  
I remember now. I remember the rays and the clouds, the haste, my wish to reunite with you. It all happened once. And what you did was just the same.  
  
Your flight takes my breath away with a joy I could never find before, if not in our shared past. Twirls and somersaults that tie our destinies, in this wind so rife with forgiveness – when we finally come to learn, and never forget, that our second chance was given to the both of us when we were together.  
  
After our songs, our jumps, our cloth embraces, it is almost sad; our destiny of light must take our voices forever. But you taught me that, when couples are reunited by the rare will of chance, then their happiness is finally complete.  
  
I will never forget again – it is our reason to exist, and we were born for nothing else but this.  
  
Thanks to you, right now, I learn. Tomorrow has already come.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I have had for a long while now. I wanted to express in words the wonderful feeling one gets when journeying with the same traveller twice. That was something I really wanted to try - and I managed to do it thanks to games9000, who was, once again, the kindest companion. To them, I dedicate this piece.


End file.
